


Wonderful Days

by otomiyatickles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Flirting, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: (Polyship Noctis/Gladio/Ignis/Prompto.) One by one, Noctis takes each of the guys out for royal Christmas preparations, leaving two others behind to do the work at the palace.





	1. Gladio & Ignis (Gladnis)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 5/12/'18.  
> Early Squealing Santa for RageWerthers based on 3 prompts~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt #1. Gladnis - Ignis is trying to finish some work and Gladio wants to enjoy the start off their holiday vacation (holiday fluff)

“Do you know why I’m so happy to spend another Christmas with you three?” Gladiolus asked Ignis who sat at his desk. Ignis looked up from his work at Noctis and Prompto who stood in the distance, packed in warm winter coats, wearing scarves and beanies for extra warmth, and looking totally ready to go pick up that enormous Christmas tree.

Ignis let Gladio’s question slowly sink in as he watched the younger two. There were many answers Prompto would’ve definitely given to a question like that, such as, “because I’m there?”, “because you love us?” etc. But of course Ignis knew the right answer.

“So we can all experience a Christmas-loving excited kitten-prince again?” Ignis asked, smiling fondly at the sight of Noct’s happy face as he spoke to Prompto while putting on his gloves. Gladio nodded.

“ _Exactly_.” Noctis hadn’t heard them but he turned and waved, a cute smile on his lips.

“We’ll be going then,” he said. Ignis gave a nod, and Gladio waved back.

“We’ll guard your palace, your Majesty. Take care,” he said jokingly. Ignis chuckled. Noctis was always a totally different person around Christmas. It was a celebration that excited him and he always wanted to celebrate it properly.

“Are you sure you’re not going with them?” Ignis asked his guard boyfriend as he continued to finish some work on his laptop.

“Naah. I trust Prompto,” Gladio said.

“You do?” Ignis asked playfully.

“I do. And if anything, our kitten’s got some sharp claws himself hm?” Gladio added. Ignis kept working on his laptop and nodded.

“Definitely.” Gladio stood behind him, leaning with a heavy arm on his shoulder.

“Today, I’ll be guarding _you_ , my dear,” Gladio added. Ignis was unfazed by this flirty big guy, continuing to focus on working. 

“No need, dear,” he replied monotonously. He concentrated on his laptop screen.

“You know I’m supposed to do some work if we want to go through with that trip to Altissia for New Year’s Eve.”

“But it’s almost _Christmas_. It’s the start of our vacation. You could take a little break?” 

“ _Almost_ , indeed - you said it. No breaks, Gladio,” Ignis said strictly. He heard Gladio make a grumbly noise.

“You’re no fun,” he said. Ignis heard him walk around, but never looked up from his screen. 

“You should’ve gone with them if you’re bored,” Ignis told him. There was no reply, just the sound of Gladio’s footsteps around the room, sounding restless and impatient. The impatient footsteps then came back his way. Closer again, until he felt Gladio’s presence right behind him. Silence.

Somehow it worked on his nerves. Without saying anything, doing anything or without even moving, Gladio stood behind him, and Ignis was now getting distracted a little. 

“Gladio?” No answer came. Ignis held his breath, his typing fingers slowly losing their concentration as well.

“What are you doing?” The silence and just nothing became so unbearable that Ignis sighed and finally turned around to look at him.

“ _Fine_. Five minutes. What do you want?” he said with a stern voice, looking up at Gladio. The tease was smirking mischievously.

“You finally looked at me. Am I making you nervous? I’m just standing here,” Gladio said. Ignis rolled his eyes.

“Yes, which is the _problem_. I’ll take a five minute break. What do you want?” Ignis asked again impatiently. Gladio licked his lips, the teasy grin never leaving his lips, and he leaned in until their noses were almost touching.

“So cold to your boyfriend you are. Okay, five minutes. How generous of you. Then don’t mind me picking how we get to spend those.” Before Ignis could anticipate anything, do anything, _think_ anything, he felt Gladio’s strong arm glide around his neck to trap him in his chair. A kiss? But then a big hand suddenly appeared from the side as Gladio reached around the chair and --

“WoHAh! Gladio, _no_ ,” Ignis said, but his voice was shaking and his lips were curling into a nervous smile.

“No, what?” Gladio asked. _Don’t tickle me_. Ignis couldn’t say it. He just couldn’t.

“GAhaha! S-stop, not thahahat!” Gladio’s big hand fondled his side, his touch firm yet gentle, making his body twitch and shake, and he weakly pulled to break free, but he only felt Gladio tighten his grip on him.

“Not _what_?” All guys, all three of them knew that Ignis never minded to mention tickling or anything related to it when it came to him wrecking any of them, which he was quite good at, in all honesty. He had his tactics. 

But the moment Ignis was at _their_ mercy, forced to laugh out loud, giggle, whimper, and be reminded how ticklish he is as well, he’d suddenly and completely lose that big mouth of his, being more flustered than any of them to say the word. Ignis himself knew that the best, of course.

“Shi-shihit! Gladio you know I- eeehehe no!” Ignis tried to scrunch up his shoulders, but nothing saved him from the fact that Gladio added more torturous sensations by nuzzling his neck and ear - with that damn tickly  _beard_. His arm was still wrapped strongly around him, and just that one single hand tickling his torso did unwelcome wonders. Ignis twisted and struggled, and he giggled and laughed as Gladio continued to tease him playfully.

“You can be so serious Iggy. Don’t you know you’re sexiest when you _laugh_?” Gladio’s breath tickled. His beard. His fingers that were wriggling under his blouse now to get to his bare skin. Everything!

His stomach became victim to five hungry fingers that wiggled all around his belly button, looking for it, and Ignis began to buck frantically in his seat. He bumped against his desk and his laptop shook a little.

“Stop! Glahahadio!” His cheeks felt like they were glowing. How long could five minutes be? Did any of them even keep track of them anyway?

“Enah-enough! Nohoho!” Ignis wasn’t shrieking like Prompto would. He wasn’t mewling and squealing like Noctis whenever he was tickled. But he probably had the reddest face right now, he knew his skin easily colored whenever he laughed, drank alcohol or even just from the sun. 

“Got a nice color there. The color of _love_ ,” Gladio teased cheesily as if he was reading Ignis’ mind, and he began to kiss all over Ignis’ cheek. Ignis squirmed and never gave up struggling.

“I sahahaid enough! You’ll pahahay for this!” Gladio just hummed and tickled his ribs for a good while now. One hand was doing the job all this time, yet it felt worse than one attack from any of their younger boyfriends with both hands.

“Gladioooo!” Ignis arched his back and made the weirdest sound ever when Gladio blew a raspberry in his neck. And then, after Gladio merrily said, “-guess that’s five minutes~” the torture finally stopped. Gladio ruffled his hair, making him probably look even worse than he already looked, and he released Ignis’ heaving body.

“J....Jerk..” he panted, but he was unable to force away the smile on his face just like that.

“I know you love me. I’ll go get a drink. Want some?” Gladio casually strolled out of the room, and Ignis just nodded and muttered, “water please.” Gladio’s footsteps disappeared in the distance.

Ignis gathered his breath, tried to relax a little, and then finally went back to work. His body still felt tingly and the annoying sudden urge to go after Gladio and kiss him senseless distracted him completely. He sighed, and finally closed his laptop. Concentration was already a goner anyway after all that, so why the fuck not? 


	2. Ignis & Prompto (Promnis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt #2. Promnis - Prompto desperately trying to get Ignis to take an ugly Christmas sweater photo and using underhanded tactics to get his way.

“What are you all excited for? This isn’t your first time celebrating Christmas with us at the palace,” Ignis said to Prompto who was just doing some too merry digging in the storage where all royal Christmas decorations were hidden.

“Ah but come on Iggy! It _is_ my first time to enter the magical Christmas paradise and take out all necessary Christmas thingies!” Prompto sang, and he spread his arms as if he really did enter paradise. But it was true. The storage was huge, and there was a lot. 

All kinds of glass cases filled with decorations that could only be labeled ‘royal’, boxes filled with Christmas tree ornaments, huge stuffed reindeers, and more. Ignis sighed, probably wondering why Gladio was allowed to stay behind with Noctis to put the lights on the tree and why  _he_ had to come in here with Prompto.

“Just take the essentials. It’s only for the Christmas tree,” Ignis said, and he started to fill his basket with ornaments. Prompto’s eyes widened. But... they had to take it all! Everything!

“But Ignis, look!” He hugged a big stuffed (and dusty) reindeer. _Sneeze_.

“Uff- Oh and t-this too! And... This, and this! We have to put them all somewhere! And these too!” He caught Ignis’ eyeroll, and he pouted. He then noticed a big wardrobe in the corner of the room, ran towards it and he opened it. Clothes? Hm.. Sweaters. Costumes. Christmas suits. And also... _OH_. No fucking way.

“Ignis...” With big eyes, he stepped closer to Ignis, with _heaven_ in his hands.

“Iggy,” he said when Ignis didn’t look up from the ornaments he was collecting. When Prompto stood very close, Ignis finally sighed and looked up at him. 

“Yes?” he asked impatiently. Prompto held up the sweater he had found.

“It’s a Chocobo. Christmas. Sweater.” His words were dramatic, barely able to express all of his excitement.

“An ugly one,” was what Ignis had to say, and he was about to look back at the shiny orbs when Prompto literally shoved it in his face.

“It isn’t! It would look great on you. Pleeaaaase Iggy? Let me take your picture, wearing this?” Prompto asked. Ignis frowned. A cold shake of the head.

“No.” Prompto clenched the shirt in his fists and cried out.

“But you’ll look great in it! Come on! A photoshoot, in this. For me?” Prompto begged. 

“I am _not_ wearing that. Definitely not for a picture. You can wear it if you like it so much.” Ignis adjusted his glasses and looked a bit flustered by the idea. Heh. Prompto now just had to push him into doing it.

“That’s no fun! I want you to wear it! I’ll do anything for you!” he said. 

“...Anything?” Prompto nodded excitedly. He could see a twinkle in Ignis’ eyes, and he wondered what was on his mind. Something naughty? Something mean?

“Still no.” _Shit_! He’d never find out!

“Come on Ignis. I just want _one_ picture of you in this,” Prompto tried one last time, but no. Ignis shook his head.

“Not a chance Prompt.” Apparently, Ignis had no single suspicion, underestimating him and thinking that Prompto would either keep begging or give up. But Prompto wasn’t like that. The moment Ignis got up and reached up to grab a box from the top shelf, Prompto saw his chance.

“....Prompto?” Ignis asked, on his tiptoes. He now had the box between his hands, and he looked down at Prompto’s hands that rested on his sides as he stood behind him.

“Agree to wearing the sweater Iggy. Don’t make me play dirty~” Prompto said, and he lightly wiggled his fingers. He felt Ignis shudder.

“P-Prompto. Don’t.” Ha, he knew what was going on now, and he could feel Ignis squirm uncomfortably.

“These... Are breakable,” Ignis said, and the box with ornaments made a little rattling sound.

“I know~” Prompto tickled Ignis again, just softly, and Ignis jumped slightly. Heh, who would’ve thought this reserved and cool man was ticklish just like him. Maybe not as bad, but enough to use it as a form of teasing, or in situations like this, to try and get what he wanted. Prompto stood on his tiptoes as well so he could get closer to Ignis’ ear.

“So don’t drop them,” he sang teasingly. He then started to tickle Ignis for real, secretly hoping he wouldn’t drop those breakable royal decorations, but he did hope to at least torture Ignis enough to convince him.

“H-Hehe _Prompto_! I s-sweeehear you’re making a mistahahake!” Ignis said with clenched teeth, unable to keep in the giggles that were already spilling out of him. 

“You’ll be the one to make a mistake if you drop that Iggy. Just agree to wearing the sweater as my model. Is that so hard? You might wanna spare those beautiful decorations too. They are rattling loudly. Could they be made of glass, maybe?” 

Prompto knew how much he was making Ignis curse him in his head, but hey, the more he managed to get him flustered, the more chance he had to have his wish granted.

“Prompto! I’ll drohohop them!” Ignis’ voice sounded squeakier than Prompto had ever heard.

“I hope you won’t~!” Sometimes Prompto would shoot a worried look at Ignis’ hands that tried to lift the box back into its previous and safe position on the top shelf, but the moment Prompto would pinch his ribs or tickle his armpits, Ignis was back to laughing and his body looked to lose all its strength he normally used in battle, making it look as if the box was close to dropping to the floor.

Prompto also gazed at Ignis’ legs. They were shaking a little. Alright, if Ignis was going to be this persistent, maybe he would have to grant him mercy after all because --

“I’ll do it! I’ll fuhuhucking do it Prompt! _Stop_!” Ignis laughed. Relieved, Prompto pulled back his hands and stuck them in his pockets.

“There. Was that so hard?” he asked a wheezy and adorably flustered Ignis who put down the box near their feet with shaking hands.

“I’ll - _huff_ \- be withdrawing - _pant_ \- my Christmas presents for you,” Ignis said, exhausted and irritated, but Prompto didn’t mind that comment and just picked up the sweater. 

“Fine fine, but you’ll now wear this and pose in front of the Christmas tree for me!” He was relieved when Ignis actually did just that. Everything of it: wearing the sweater, posing in front of the half- decorated Christmas tree (with a laughing Gladio and Noctis in the background) and allowing Prompto to make his pictures despite his stiff smile and the blush on his face.

Yes, he could have refused easily in the end, but the thing with Ignis was that he always kept his word, and Prompto loved that about him. Almost as much as his laugh. Maybe just as much.


	3. Prompto & Gladio (Promptio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt #3. Promptio - Prompto trying to sneak peeks at presents, Gladio guarding them

“Bye guys! Noct, be nice to him,” Gladio said cheerfully as he and Prompto waved. Ignis shot the both of them a look and followed Noctis outside. Haha. Gladio chuckled. 

He definitely knew what happened when Prompto and Ignis were digging for Christmas decorations in the palace storage. Ignis was too excited to join Noctis on a Christmas prep- trip this time, probably horrified to be left behind with either Prompto or Gladio again. Plus, Gladio was glad to see him go. The final task was having to buy the ingredients for the festive dinners and all other food, snacks and drinks, so he’d rather entrust Ignis with that than Noctis. No offense, Noct.

“Hey? What do you think you’re doing?” Gladio asked when he found Prompto, on hands and knees in front of the Christmas tree, digging in the pile of Christmas presents they had created by buying gifts for each other over the past few days and before.

“O-oh Gladio hi! Just.. Iggy said he wouldn’t give me a present, but look this one says _from Ignis to Prompto_. I was just wondering what’s in it,” he said, looking both adorably innocent and guilty at the same time. He was too cute, but still. Gladio shook his had, walked closer and grabbed the collar of Prompto’s sweater so he could drag him away.

“Not on my watch. The whole point of Christmas presents is to open them when it’s Christmas Eve and not before that. Now go be a nice boy and play,” he said teasingly, pushing Prompto away, and he patted his butt.

“You meanie!” Prompto whined, turning around again and straightening that ugly Chocobo sweater. A sweater that gave all of them good memories now that Ignis had done a photoshoot in it. Gladio smirked and crossed his arms as he positioned himself in front of the tree.

“What are you doing?” Prompto asked, and he cocked his head. Cute. Shit! Gladio just laughed.

“Guarding the presents. I know you. You’ll just try again.” Prompto stomped like a child.

“I would _not_!” he cried. Oh definitely would.

“Just get past me first, and I might let you sneak a peek at what _I_ got you.” He winked, and Prompto’s eyes widened. Yes. All curiosity that was aimed at Iggy’s present shifted to Gladio’s, and he could see Prompto think. That guy almost thought out loud, it was truly endearing. 

“Okay...” Prompto came closer. Gladio kept his arms crossed and stood tall in front of the tree, but he did take a step in any direction Prompto tried to go as the curious blond tried to walk around the Christmas tree to find a way to sneak in. And so they walked in circles and circles.

“Say, guard Gladio. Don’t you feel bad to _work_ on your day off?” Prompto asked sneakily, but Gadio just grinned.

“With you as my boyfriend, and Noct also, I’m always working dear.” Prompto pouted. The circling around the tree stopped when Prompto gave up and replaced his efforts to sneak in with pure force. He launched his smol body at Gladio and tried to push himself past him, but Gladio didn’t even budge. 

“Ugh! Why won’t you - aaah! You heavy - uff!” Prompto now had both arms wrapped around Gladio’s middle as if he was hugging him tightly, and he tried to pull him aside so he could reach the presents.

Gladio still didn’t budge. He even raised both arms and laughed.

“What, that all you got Prompt?” Prompto was whining and turning red from the one-sided wrestling, and his cheeks were puffed from exhaustion already, hahaha. He was so cute. Gladio then glanced down and noticed how Prompto’s position kept his sides exposed. He could just....

“ _EEP_!” Gladio had just lowered his ands and given Prompto’s sides two tiny squeezes, but they were enough to extract a delicious squeak from him.

“What’s this? Our _chocoboy_ can squeak?” Gladio teased, and he started to tickle him so he could more of those squeaks, and also giggles. Definitely giggles.

“EEHhe Gladio noohoho! No fahahahair!” Prompto laughed. His arms that were still wrapped around Gladio’s middle clenched him tightly as he clung helplessly onto him, body shaking from the sudden sensations. Prompto was probably the most ticklish of the bunch of them, and Gladio loved to exploit it every single time. 

“Ooooh look! _Ribs_!” he teased as he kidnapped some of the fabric of Prompto’s sweater by pulling it up so it revealed his bare torso. Gladio then clawed mercilessly at Prompto’s ribs and sides, making the guy shriek and struggle desperately.

“KYAhahaha! Gladio dohohooon’t! _Nooo_!” Prompto’s dramatic howls and exclaims were definitely among Gladio’s favorite things. He simply squeezed his sides, moved up to scribble at his armpits, and he scittered his fingers down his back again, doing all sorts of things and drawing all sorts of noises from his tiny boyfriend.

“Stopstopstop nohoho I can’t let gohoho!” Prompto’s physical reaction was obviously to clench Gladio’s body tight in its grip, making him unable to just let go, and Gladio laughed at his predicament.

“You can’t stop hugging me? Love me that much?” he joked. Prompto just laughed and whined. His ears were bright red, and there were tears in the corners of his eyes. Lovely.

“I give uhuhuup! No mohohore!” Prompto laughed. Gladio smiled fondly. Barely two minutes had passed, probably, but Prompto always had a very very weak spot to Gladio’s tickles in particular. 

“You give up?” he asked calmly, trying to stretch this joyful moment juuust a little bit longer.

“YEeees!” Prompto howled. Fine then. Tempted to keep going, Gladio released him so he could catch his breath, and Prompto backed away, tripped and fell on his butt. Clumsy, cute, all kinds of traits that could make Gladio blush, and he smiled at him. 

Right as he fell, Prompto’s sweater fell back to hide his skin again, making Gladio face the ugly Christmas Chocobo again. 

“Now away with you. You lost, so no peeking at the presents.” He winked, and Prompto blushed as he stood back up and nodded. He turned away and walked out of the room, being a cute pouty Prompto, muttering “meanie... Meanie Gladio....” as he made his way to the hallway. Gladio just felt his heart flutter at all his boyfriend’s cute antics and he called out after him:

“Hey Prompt?” Prompto turned around. Gladio wiggled his fingers at him.

“Mind if I tickle you again?” Prompto never ran away so fast before, haha! Hilarious. Gladio gazed at the time and shrugged. Probably still quite a long time before Ignis and Noctis would finish their food- shopping, so he still had some time alone with this lovely blond.

“Coming~” he said teasingly, hearing a giggly “noooo!!” in the distance. He smiled and calmly went after him. By the time he’d catch up, Prompto would’ve most definitely re-charged for a renewed attack. This could just never get old.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Zendaya’s ‘Wonderful Life’ when I gave this fic its title. Random info is random~


End file.
